hungergamesorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Tributes and Districts
The Capitol currently has a total of 12 Districts which annually select 2 tributes to compete in the Hunger Games where they will fight to the death until only 1 remains. Each district gives a sertain kind of service to the Capitol and since most districts require everyone to work at a young age. Most of the tributes come into the arena with an added skill that can help them win the Hunger Games. Districts District 1 - Luxury District 1's industry is making luxury items for the Capitol. Due to the nature of its industry, it's considered to be the wealthiest district, the only other wealthier area being the Capitol itself. It is a Career District. Because of the amount of work and heavy lifting that it takes to create these luxury items. The tributes are usually strong people and deadly killers. Bonus: The choice of choosing an advantage of having an advantage with Bows, Melee Weapons, Projectile or Spears during the Training Days District 2 - Masonry District 2's industry is masonry, but also manufactures weaponry, makes trains, and supplies Peacekeepers. Because of the amount of training that people from this district have to do with several weapons, the tributes are usually skillful in battle. Bonus: The choice of choosing an advantage of having an advantage with Bows, Melee Weapons, Projectile or Spears during the Training Days District 3 - Technology District 3's primary industry is general electronics of many types, though it is known for also making various mechanical products such as automobiles and firearms. Their tributes are skilled with electronics which require physics and other sciences. Since these our taught to the children of this district at a young age, most of these tributes enter the arena with an added knowledge of science. Bonus: Their knowledge of science. They come into the game with an advantage in the Fire Making challenge during the Training Days District 4 - Fishing District 4's industry is fishing, thus most residents have experience using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life which makes it easier for them to survive by building shelters, fishing, etc. Bonus: An advantage in the swimming challege in the Training Days. District 5 - Power District 5's industry is power in terms of electricity through powerplants. District 5 is a very unstable District with a generally high crime rate. It is because of this reason that most of the citizens from this district are generally very sneaky and agile. Bonus: An added bonus in the Sprinting challenge of the Training Days District 6 - Transportation District 6's industry is transportation which makes them experts at tracking. This makes it easy for them to hunt down tributes that they wish to target. Bonus:An added bonus in the Tracking challenge of the Training Days District 7 - Lumber District 7's industry is lumber and many of its residents have experience with hatchets, axes, saws, and other tree cutting tools. They are know how to build strong and sturdy shelters which will help them survive. Bonus: An added bonus in the Shelter Bulding challenge of the Training Days District 8 - Textile District 8's industry is the production of textiles, and they have at least one factory that is primarily used for making Peacekeeper uniforms. Most of the citizens of District 8 have been trained to make medical supplies such as gloves, medical tape, bandages, etc out of very simple supplies in the wild. Bonus: An advantage at the First Aid challenge in the Training Days District 9 - Grain District 9's industry is grain. Since their grain is planted on hills, they are experts at climbing anything. Bonus: An advantage at the Climbing challenge of the Training Days District 10 - Livestock District 10's industry is livestock. Which make them experts at hunting down animals in the wild through the use of snares Bonus: An advantage at the Snares challenge during the Training Days District 11 - Agriculture District 11's industry is agriculture - orchards and fields of grain and cotton surround the district. Since a lot of their products of Agriculture are found in trees Bonus: An advantage at the Poison Identification challenge of the Training Days District 12 - Mining District 12's industry is coal. This district is the only District that doesn't allow children to work in the coalmines, which leave them to hunt, steal and rob people for their daily supplies. Bonus: The choice of choosing an advantage of having an advantage with Bows, Melee Weapons, Projectile or Spears during the Training Days